HEARTSTRINGS
by akaite.darichi
Summary: AU*normal world*This is a story about a rich boy and a poor girl. The girl named Mizutani Michiko and Akasuna Sasori were childhood friends but were separated in their paths by a selfish decision. What will happen after 8 years they went on a same high school but wait? Michiko don't recognize him at all, but Sasori recognizes her very well. COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE. SASORIxOCxGAARA


**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic ever. So I hope you guys will appreciate this. I'm very excited about this thing...**

**To be honest, Sasori is my most FAVORITE character in NARUTO! I really like him, in fact today is his birthday (November 08). **

**Well guys, if you ever encounter any errors, please notify me and don't be shy to give me your suggestions. I'm a very nice person to my lovely readers, and I will try my best to update weekly, since I'm still in high school and nothing much to do. Well, summary first, then on to the story. **

**SUMMARY:**

**This is a story about a rich boy and a poor girl. The girl named Mizutani Michiko and Akasuna Sasori were childhood friends but were separated in their paths by a selfish decision of Sasori's father. What will happen after 8 years they went on a same high school but wait? Michiko don't recognize him at all, but Sasori recognizes her very well. Follow those two as they discover some happenings that happened 8 years ago... **

**A/N: I don't own any characters, except for the OC's... **

**Well on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**_ We meet Again_

**OC's POV.**

Still staring at the window, I watched the sunlight flickers between the curtains into my eyes. I gave out a big yawn as I glanced at my alarm clock, 'It's already 6:00 am'. I sighed and got up and prepared for school.

It's been a month since we moved here in Tokyo from Osaka. I and my sister moved here because she said we have brighter futures here than back there at Osaka, since our mother died from a lung cancer when I was, we have been living together alone because we're the only ones left in our family. Our father left us when I was a 5, now, he has a new family back there at Osaka, well he is quite successful in his business but we never asked for his help on anything. Can you believe it? He left us without a word and even in mom's funeral, he did not appear. Well? A little respect on our mother's death would be nice but he's too selfish and he's a bastard!

It was hard for me to leave my old school, especially the fact that I left my best friend alone back there at Osaka. And now, I'm going to face the fact that I will be moving into a bigger school than my old one. I was very nervous at the first time I enrolled a scholarship at '_Konoha High' _but thanked God! I passed.

After taking a bath and dressing up, I went down stairs then suddenly...

"MICHIKO!" yelled my sister at the kitchen.

"Be right there" I answered slightly annoyed.

I quickly went down stairs "You don't have to shout like that every morning, you know?" I said.

"I thought you were still asleep, I don't want you to be late at your first day of class okay?" She said while loading some rice in our lunch boxes.

I just sighed and sat down at the dining table. She's always like this ever since we moved here at Tokyo. Well there's nothing I could do about it. It is hard to be a mother to a stubborn person like me; well even she's like that every day, I still love her and I often worry about her health. You see? She's spending almost all of her time at work. She works on a hospital; she's one of the nurses at Tokyo Medical Hospital. She always takes overtime and that could be really stressful.

"By the way, I think I'll be coming home late tonight" She said walking towards the table bringing some eggs and bacon.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well, there was a car accident last night and the doctor told me to come at work early and he also told me that there were a lot of patients in the ward who needed assistance, so I think that would take all day." She said while finishing packing our lunches.

"You don't have to push yourself too hard you know?" I said.

"Well, we don't have a choice. We still haven't paid the rent last month, so I need to push myself to gain enough money to pay our depths." she said.

I sighed "Well, I could always look for a job?" I said.

"NO!" She said slamming her hand on the table.

"Why not? I could help with the expenses." I claimed.

"No! We've already talked about this. I told you, you can't have a job until you finish studying, I can't let you work because you are my responsibility." she said.

"Responsibility? Mariko, you're my sister! And sisters should help each other right? Mother said that we should help and take care of each other." I said.

"I just... I just don't want you to have a hard life. I love you, you're my little sister, and I don't want you to suffer." she said in a sad tone.

"I would suffer if I see you suffer." I said and went in front of her.

"Please nee-san, let me help you. We fight this damn suffering and be successful...Together" I added.

"I know, it's just... I'm just too scared to lose you again." she said

"But nee-san, that accident happened 9 years ago. Now I'm already 16 and probably at the right age to do a part-time job." I said.

She sighed. "Fine" she said in defeat.

"But, I don't want you to let your studies suffer, school is the most important okay?" she said.

"Sure" I said.

"Good" She replied.

"Here" handing me a key, "It's an extra key to our apartment, don't lose it okay?" she said.

I grabbed the key and began to eat.

After finishing breakfast, I looked at the wall clock and went to put the dishes in the kitchen sink, and then I brushed my teeth and went to the living room to get my bag.

"Hey sis, I'll be going now" I said walking towards the front door.

"Oh, Okay Bye, good luck and be safe" She said while washing the dishes.

I quickly walked to the train station so I could catch the train. Luckily the train hasn't left yet, so I quickly hopped in and waited for its departure.

…

…

…

The train finally arrived to my destination, so I got off the train and continued walking to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, I found myself staring at the HUGE campus in front of me; named "Konoha High school" they say that this is the biggest high school here at Tokyo. I sighed and went inside the gates

I went inside and now I felt weird, I feel like my stomach is full of butterflies right now.

_'I can do this, don't be such a baby Michiko, you're a tough cookie after all' _I said to myself

While walking, I can feel people staring and glaring at me that made me irritated. What I hate the most is annoying people, 'Well besides pickles' and stares and glares are really annoying.

I stared at the door of the faculty, before entering I quickly inspected myself.

I brushed my midnight blue hair through its slightly curly endings and tied it in a ponytail on the left side of my head and also brushed my side bangs slightly covering my dark purple eyes, straighten my black and red checkered skirt with a matching necktie with the same color, and buttoned my black school coat.

After fixing myself, I decided to enter the faculty, and then I was greeted by a beautiful lady with a pair of flaming red eyes and with a gorgeous black wavy hair sitting in a chair.

"Hello, your must be the new student, what was your name again?" She said while reading my registration papers..

"Uhh, Mizutani Michiko" I answered feeling a little nervous.

"Ah yes, Mizutani-chan now I remember, the scholarship passer right? My name is Yuhi Kurenai but you can call me Kurenai-sensei. I will be your Art teacher this year." She said smiling at me.

"Well, it says here that you're quite talented in drawing. I will look forward to see you in my class." she added

"Uhh, s-sure Kurenai-sensei" I answered. _'Oh shit, did I stutter? Tch! That's very stupid'_ I mentally cursed myself.

"Oh, Mizutani-chan you don't have to be scared" She said patting my head.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous" I answered slightly smiling.

"It's okay, everyone gets nervous at their first time" she said. Standing up

"Well Mizutani-chan, I'll lead you to your class. Let's see..." Looking at the paper she's holding. "You're in class 2-B and your homeroom adviser will be Kakashi-sensei. Come, I'll take you to your classroom" Kurenai-sensei walking outside the faculty.

I followed her outside the faculty and leaded me to my classroom.

While walking, I can now feel the pressure building up inside my heart. But I remembered what Kurenai-sensei said that 'There's nothing to be scared of'.

"We're here" she said stopping in front of a door. "Wait here; I'll go talk to your..."

She stopped when she saw someone standing behind us.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei" said the guy with a gray hair and wearing a mask, covering the half of his face.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei. Good morning, late again huh? Well by the way, this is Michiko Mizutani she's a new student in her class". She said to Kakashi-sensei.

"Nice to meet you Mizutani-chan, my name is Hatake Kakashi I'll be your homeroom adviser and your Literature teacher as well". He said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you too Kakashi-sensei" I answered.

"Well, I'll be going now Mizutani-chan, good luck on your new class. Oh by the way, could you bring me your school forms and birth certificate after classes? I think I'll need it for your school I.D." she said.

"Okay Kurenai-sensei" I answered.

"And one more thing, your locker is now ready. You can put some books in your locker, I think its locker no.2823; go check it out later if you want".

"Okay Kurenai-sensei" I answered

"Good, I think I'll be at the art studio. Okay see you later, bye". She said walking away.

"Well Mizutani-san, please wait here" said Kakashi-sensei

I only nodded in response.

As he enters the room, I can hear loud voices from inside. So I patiently waited and listened to the loud voices inside the room.

"Good morning class, sorry I was late. I was lost in the mysterious path of life and..."

"LIAR!" the students shouted in chorus.

I peeked at the small opening in the door and see what's happening.

"Heh! You're just busy reading those perverted books." said the blonde guy with a pair of blue eyes.

"Probably" said the guy with a messy brown hair with a pair of upside-down triangles tattooed in both sides of his cheeks while laughing.

"Hn, what a dobe." the guy with a black raven hair and has a pair of dark onyx eyes stated.

"Shut up, teme!" yelled the blonde guy, while the guy with the tattoos just smirked.

"Will you shut up Naruto? You're annoying my Sasuke again. Get lost!?'' said the girl with pink hair.

Naruto sat down and began muttering some things.

"MY SASUKE? Since when FOREGHEAD?" asked a blonde girl.

"It's none of your business Ino PIG." said Sakura, while clinging on Sasuke's arm.

"In your dreams FOREHEAD! Sasuke will never date an Airport forehead like YOU." said Ino crossing her arms and sat down beside Sasuke.

"Whatever." said Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"Okay class, calm down now, I want you to meet someone." said Kakashi-sensei while looking at me.

The whole class suddenly became silent and looked at Kakashi-sensei.

…

"You may come in now" he told me.

_'Guess this is it, you can do this Michiko!' _I mentally told myself.

I walked inside the room feeling very uneasy; it's because of the stares and glares that I can feel through my skin. I hate it when people is staring at me, It annoys and irritates me very much.

As I stand in front, I can hear some students whispering about something, but I just ignored it. _'Even though it's very annoying' _

"Well, will you introduce yourself and please tell us your hobbies and interests." said Kakashi-sensei.

I sighed and began to talk.

"My name is Mizutani Michiko, I just moved here in Tokyo from Osaka last week. My favorite color is Purple and my hobby is to draw and read books." I said.

After finishing my last sentence I can hear more chattering from the students but ignored it, even if it bothers me…

"Okay Mizutani-san, thank you and let's see... You may seat beside the redheaded guy over there." Kakashi-sensei said while pointing a chair beside the guy and the window.

After hearing his instructions, I made my way to my seat and sat quietly.

"Well then, let's start our lesson. Bring out your books and turn it into page 10" said Kakashi-sensei.

I gazed at the board while listening to Kakashi-sensei's lesson. It's kind of boring; Literature is not really my thing. Well, I do need to study hard to keep my promise to my sister, so I listened attentively and took some notes.

* * *

"Well that's all for today, goodbye class." Kakashi-sensei said walking towards the door.

I yawned in relief and putted my Literature stuff back in my bag and gazed outside the window. It was a pleasant morning; the warm morning breeze here in Tokyo reminds me of my hometown. I closed my eyes when I suddenly heard someone.

"Hey Michiko-chan! How's it going?" said a blonde guy.

I only stared at him speechless.

_'Well, I didn't expect that coming' _I mentally stated.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Let's be pals okay? Well, if you ever need help just go and see me, especially if someone bullies you okay?" he said smiling brightly.

"Uhh, okay Naruto?" I said wearing a small smile.

"What a dobe. You're scaring her." said Sasuke.

"Shut up, teme!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! Will you stop calling Sasuke a teme? Besides, he's far too gorgeous to be one." said the pink haired girl.

"Yeah Naruto, back off!" said the other girl with a long blonde hair having a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Well, hello Michiko-chan my name is Haruno Sakura" said the pink haired girl.

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino" said the blonde girl.

"If that crazy blonde guy ever bothers you again, just punch him in his face." said Sakura

"Uhh, okay… Well…Nice to meet you" I said with a small smile.

"Hey Michiko-chan! Do you like ramen?" asked Naruto.

_'Well that's an odd question' _I mentally told myself.

"Uh, yeah. Ramen is nice" I answered.

"Ha! See? I told you guys that ramen is the most delicious food in the world!" exclaimed Naruto very loud with a happy tone.

"Shut up dobe." said Sasuke

"Yeah! Shut up Naruto, you're annoying Sasuke" said Sakura and Ino in chorus

"Why do you people always on that teme's side?" said Naruto

"First of all, Sasuke is NOT a teme, and second of all, you really are annoying" said Ino

"I totally agree with you PIG" said Sakura.

"Shut up FOREHEAD!" said Ino to Sakura.

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG! PIG! PIG!"

"FOREHEAD! FOREHEAD! FOREHEAD!"

"Hey you two stop bickering, its annoyi..." said Naruto

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" yelled the two and continued bickering.

Naruto didn't finish his sentence then he just sat down and crossed his arms, obviously he's pissed.

"Hey! Keep it down will ya? I'm trying to sleep here people!" said the guy with the triangle tattoos.

"Shut the fuck up Inuzuka!" shouted Naruto while glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem Uzumaki?!" said Kiba

"You DOG FACE!" said Naruto.

"That's it!" exclaimed Kiba while sending Naruto a punch that made Naruto fly towards the table of the guy behind me.

"Oi! What the fuck is your problem? 'un" said the guy with a long blonde hair.

"Shut up Deidara!" said Naruto, standing up and balling his fist in anger.

"You just smashed my sculpture 'un!" yelled Deidara obviously getting pissed.

"Who cares? Well that piece of trash is worthless pretty boy!" barked Kiba

"Inuzuka! Uzumaki! You shitty assholes!" shouted Deidara charging towards the two.

_'Boy, this class is crazy' _I said to myself.

As the fight goes on, I only noticed this guys seated next to me, He has a gorgeous messy red hair, which is perfectly suited to his hazelnut brown eyes.

_'Woah, he's handsome' _I thought to myself.

Despite of the chaos happening in his front right now, He's just ignoring them and reading that book_._

I was staring at him and somehow, his face looks familiar and I can't seem to remember where I saw him.

I was gazing at the redheaded guy when I suddenly heard someone shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR PROBLEM PEOPLE?"

I looked at the girl that has a dark brown shoulder length hair tied into two tails and with a pair of angry of green eyes that is seated in front of me who is now standing. I can tell from the look of her eyes that she is very pissed.

"I can't believe you're all acting like a bunch of kids fighting over a candy! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? We're already in high school for crying out loud!

Stop your nonsense at once! And go back to your DAMN seats and don't mention another word! You assholes! Be thankful that she is not present today." she finished her last sentence and sat down.

Everyone was shocked and Naruto, Kiba, Deidara and the others went back to their seats and didn't mention a single word.

"Woah, Anaka-chan is angry again." whispered Sakura to Ino

"Yeah. You're right. It is our fault anyway" Ino whispered back.

After returning to their seats, there was an awkward silence in the room, I looked outside the window to escape the awkward atmosphere. Then I heard someone spoke.

"Hey, sorry about those morons. They're always like that every day. Their annoying fights and bickering drives me crazy." Anaka said smiling at me.

"Well they really are annoying, I think I'll get used to it someday but I think I would do the same thing that you did earlier if I ever reached my limitations" I answered slightly giggling.

"Heh, I like your style there Michiko-chan" she said

"Oh, by the way. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Meiji Anaka, you can call me Ana-chan if you like. My name is awfully troublesome. You know? A-NA-KA-CHAN. It's pretty long for my taste." she added.

"Nice to meet you, Ana-chan" I said smiling at her.

"Hmm. What if I call you Mi-chan? Your name is pretty long too you know" she said

"Huh? Oh... Okay, if that's what you want" I said

"Uhm, Ana-chan?" I said

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Who is SHE?" I asked

"Uh, oh…You mean Midori-chan? She is not present today because she caught a cold lately. Midori Haru is our class president, and because she's not here, no one can control those morons."

"Oh, I see…" I said

Our conversation was disturbed when the door slid open. Our history teacher is here.

"Oh, Yamato-sensei is here. Talk to you later Mi-chan" she said and returned to her seat.

"Okay, Ana-chan." I replied.

.

.

.

.

.

After a hour and a half of listening and writing, the school bell rang telling the students its recess time.

"Oh, hey Mi-chan let's go to the canteen." said Akana

"Uh, Sorry Ana-chan. I need to go to my locker and do some stuff." I said

"Hmm, too bad. How about lunch? Let's have lunch together?" she said

"Sure, lunch sounds great." I said smiling at her.

"Great! See you later, bye" she said smiling back

"Bye" I replied.

I quickly gathered my books and went to search for my locker.

.

.

.

.

_'Tch! This school is too big. I can't seem to find the locker rooms and I think I'm lost. Well that's just great' _I said to myself.

"Ah! There it is. I finally found the locker room" I said to myself.

I quickly went inside to search for my locker.

"Hmm. No. 2823... Ah! Bingo." I said

I quickly grabbed my stuff and pulled the locker door... But it won't budge

"Oh! You've got to be kidding me!" I said cursing the locker

"Argh, Stu..pid Lo..ckkerr... Ahhh!" my locker burst opened, I stumbled and hit my ankle in the edge of the hard floorings while leaving my stuff scattered on the floor.

"Ahh.. Ouch, my ankle hurts... STUPID LOCKER!" I said kicking the locker door. "Ow! DAMN STUPID FREAKING LOCKER!" I cursed

"Need help 'un?" said a voice coming from behind me.

" Uhh. N-no t-thanks, I could manage." I said slightly blushing from embarrassment

_'Damn it! I'm stuttering again! I'm hopeless' _mentally cursing myself.

"I think you sprained your ankle" said the other guy, which is my redheaded classmate

MY eyes widened and blushed deeper when I saw my red headed crush...

_'W-wait, did I just said CRUSH? Well yeah! I did say crush. Damn it! My crush saw me in this mess! That's just freaking embarrassing!' _I mentally told myself.

"Looks like she did 'un" said Deidara.

"Deidara, clean up this mess" said the redheaded guy

"Huh?! Why me 'un! It's her mess you know" Deidara said

"She sprained he ankle so, you do it".

"But Sasori no 'danna..."

"Just do it" said Sasori.

"Tch! Fine, you owe me one 'un" said Deidara.

Sasori only smirked and began lifting me body... In BRIDAL STYLE away to the locker rooms! Which made my face blush even deeper, I look like a red juicy tomato ready to explode!

"H-Hey! W-what are you doing y-you pervert! Get off me! Damn it" I said madly blushing and accidentally punched him in his face.

"Hey that hurts!" He said while putting me down on a bench.

"Where are you taking me you pervert? Let me down! Damn it" I said still blushing due to the close body contact.

"I was only going to take you to the clinic" he said while rubbing his cheek which was the same spot where I punched him.

"Geez, what a strong punch for a small girl" he muttered to himself.

"W-well! You touched my body without any permission!" I defended myself.

"You sprained your ankle right? Technically you can't walk "he said

"I can walk you know!" I said.

"Prove it" he said crossing his arms and waiting for me to stand and walk.

"Fine!" I said.

I concentrated and slowly began to stand.

"See? I can stand." I said, but I felt very sore on my ankle.

"Walk" he said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute. Why do I have to take orders from you anyway?" I said

"Just walk" he said a little annoyed

"Okay Fine!" I said.

_'Geez, this guy is handsome alright! But he's such a jerk!'_

I lifted my feet carefully and began to make I step SLOWLY. As I land my feet to the ground, my feet badly hurts!

"Ss-see? I-I made a s-step" I said while hiding the pain.

"I'm gonna sit down now" I added

Sasori looked at me in a weird way and sat on the ground and began inspecting my ankle.

"What's the point of hiding the pain anyway?" He said.

"W-what do you mean pain? I'm perfectly fine you know." I said

"No, you're not" he said

"Yes I am" I said

"No" he said

"Yes" I said

"No" he said

"Yes" I said

"Yes" he said

"No!" I said. "Wait... You're messing me up"

"Yes I am" he said with a smirk.

"Tch, whatever. I'll be going now."

"Okay." he said

I quickly stood up and I suddenly felt really painful, its soo painful even a dead person could feel it.

My body became stiff, and a tear is threatening to fall down from my eyes.

"You Okay?" He said

"F-fine" I said.

"Hn, Troublesome girl" he muttered.

"If the bridal style is bothering you that much, I can carry you in my back if you want." he offered.

"A-Uhh... Fine..." I said blushing madly again, due to the embarrassment and to the body contact. He only smirked as he carries me to the clinic.

While walking I noticed his cheek is a little swollen because of my punch, I suddenly felt bad. He was only trying to help me. Then I rested my head on his back;

_'Hmm… This guy is not bad, he's a jerk and a gentleman. That's… very attractive. W-wait? What am I saying? Ugh! Stop thinking nonsense Michiko!'_

He continued walking while I'm still on his back and I gazed at his red hair, and I felt… weird. Like, I have seen his red hair before, but I can't seem to remember…

By the time I kept thinking about where did I saw Sasori before, my head begins to ache. Then suddenly Sasori broke the silence.

"You okay?" he asked

"Uhh, yeah… My head hurts a little, but don't worry. I'm fine." I said

"How about your ankle?" he asked

"Well… It's a bit sore." I said.

"Then why did you denied it lately?" he asked.

"Uhh… I… I don't know." I said slightly embarrassed.

He only smirked at my reaction and continued walking, so I only remained silent and gazed at his hair.

_'Sasori's back is soo warm... I've never been soo close to another person before. Well except for my sister and my family, but why do I have a feeling that I know this person.' _

"Uhh.. Sasori?" I said

He only raised his brows in response.

"I...I'm sorry for punching you earlier..." I said

"It's okay, it is my fault for violating your personal rules." he said in a monotone.

"Yeah, that's true, but I still feel guilty about it. It's just that, I haven't experienced that kind of close body contact that's all." I said blushing again.

He only chuckled after hearing what I just said.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You still haven't changed huh? Michiko..." he said.

"What?" I asked

"Nevermind" he said.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**A/N: What a Cliffy... **

**So? what do you think? Review your reactions :)**

**And By the way, Michiko's mom died when she was 7 yrs. old.**

**And please stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be Sasori's POV and discover some things in their past.**

**And for later chapters, I will introduce some few characters and well... there will be LOVE TRIANGLES so, stay tuned.**


End file.
